


Plug

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [94]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Control, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Victor spends a private practise session with a butt plug inside him, with the promise of a reward if he can last without coming.[Prompt 94 - Plugged]





	Plug

He and Yuuri have the rink to themselves this morning, allowing them to practise in private. Which is just as well for Victor, because he can’t let his fellow skaters see him like this.

Victor stands at the centre of the rink, knees locked out to stop them buckling, and sweat trickles down his back. His erection strains against his underpants, making them damp and creating an obvious bulge in his tight pants. And the plug… the butt plug sits snugly in his ass, vibrating softly and making his prostate tingle. This is torture… but he doesn’t want to stop.

At the side of the rink, Yuuri watches him, a smile on his face. His spouse looks… hungry as he stares at Victor, his phone gripped in his hand.

“Go on, Victor,” he calls, waving his phone in the air. “Land a quad axel, or I’ll increase the setting.”

“You bastard,” Victor mouths, and Yuuri chuckles.

Honestly, his spouse really is such a bastard. But he loves this. He loves being controlled by Yuuri, doing whatever he says. Yuuri is shy in public, but when alone with Victor, his dominant side comes out. And he is such a fucking sub he’ll go along with whatever Yuuri says. Such as this morning, when Yuuri explained this plan to him. All he had to do was whisper, “And when we get home, I’ll fuck you so hard you forget your name,” and Victor kissed him and got a boner and Yuuri laughed and jerked him off, mumbling, “I love you, my sub.”

It won’t be long until this is over, so he has to make the most of it. As long as he doesn’t come, Yuuri will fuck him later. So he lands the jump and gasps for breath, grinning at Yuuri.


End file.
